1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water slider on which a round or substantially round toboggan or sliding boat is designed to toboggan or slide down and, more specifically, to a water slider on which a toboggan is designed to come into contact with one side wall of a slide lane and turn during tobogganing.
2. Prior Art
A water slider is a type of a slide including a slide lane in the form of a gutter. Water is then let run on the slide lane to form a stream of water with which a toboggan or boat tobogans or slides down on the slide lane.
Referring to such a water slider, the frictional resistance between the boat and the slide face is extremely reduced by a stream of water and the sliding-down speed of the boat is controlled by a flow rate of water. The heat of friction generated on the slide face is thus not only extremely reduced but is also absorbed in the stream of water. For that reason, the water slider has its slide lane extended and, on its way, inclined varied angles, turned right and left and curved, enabling players to experience a thrill with suitable speed.
However, the use of such a water slider as mentioned above is limited to the summer season, since players should toboggan with swimming suits on because of water being let run on the slide lane.
In recent years, there has been developed a large-sized water slider having its slide lane so enlarged in width that a rubber boat with a player inside can slide down thereon.
With such a water slider, it is not always required for players to have swimming suits on, since their bodies are in no direct contact with water during toboganing or sliding-down. Thus, this water slider can be used all the year round, and has an additional merit of stirring up much deeper interest in tobogganing, because a set of players can slide down thereon.
However, that water slide has its slider face formed into a semi-cylinderical shape and approaching the side walls at an increased angle of inclination, so that a boat can always slide down on the middle of the slide lane. Since tobogganing becomes monotonous in this regard, players' interest in tobogganing as such is thus impaired.
In view of such problems as mentioned above with the prior art water slider, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water slider on which a toboggan or sliding boat is designed to turn in the course of tobogganing or sliding-down, enabling players to experience a more thrill and entertain a more lively concern for tobogganing or sliding-down.